Quod tu es, ego fui quod nunc sum, et tu eris
by TenTenD
Summary: Lyanna Stark in the letters she writes to family, friends and subjects throughout the years. The experts have carefully analysed the correspondence of Lyanna of House Stark in conjunction with the main events of her time for a better understanding of the political climate as well as for finding out details about the life of one of the most important ladies of our history. AU
1. My dear Ben,

_A/N: I know I have other fics to complete, but the temptation was too strong to resist. Here, have another AU in which the life of Lyanna Stark is dissected by posterity._

* * *

><p>Aged fifteen, Lady Lyanna Stark leaves the home of her father, Rickard Stark, for the court of King Aerys, the second of his name. Her hand is given to the King's oldest son and heir apparent, Rhaegar of House Targeryen. Among the first person the new Princess wrote to is her younger brother, Benjen Stark; the same Benjen Stark who will one day disappear without a trace.<p>

Along the years, as Princess and later as Queen, Lyanna Stark would gather a substantial correspondence, and not only within the circle of her court and family. Known for her devotion to the realm, the noblewoman would not wait even a year before gaining some impressive connections. It is well known that during the reign of her husband, she serves as one of his most trusted advisors – albeit unofficially.

Life at court is at first a disappointment, as she confesses to her brother. Her position as the wife of the heir apparent creates a chasm between her and most nobles. The King is distrustful of his son and the ladies that serve the Prince's wife are daughter of men in his service. She is therefore marginalised and kept in the dark as plots and intrigues are woven around her.

It takes Lyanna some time to understand what is going on. However the daughter of Winterfell proves a skilled player once she knows the board.

- Rivers, Noelle. _Notes: On the Life and Marriage of Queen Lyanna the Elder,_ Aegon Publishing Company Ltd, the Eyrie, 1920 AL

_My dear Ben,_

_I am so alone and so very lonely. You will say that it is the same thing and I will remind you it is not. Again. I never ever thought the life of the Prince's consort would be so lonesome. My brother, you will laugh as you read this, knowing very well that I am in a privileged position where I am given anything and everything I have need of or desire. It must seem callow to complain. It is callow, I admit. But all the dresses and jewellery they heap upon me do nothing to ease my loneliness._

_There are no friends inside these walls for me. They gave me ladies-in-waiting, young and very young, women who flock about me and suffocate me with shallow talk and pestering attentions. You will point out that I cannot possibly be alone then. Have you never felt alone in a room full of people? I do. Every single day. These ladies chatter amongst themselves and I am left to my own devices. They do not like me and I admit to not having tried to garner their affection. Perhaps I have brought this upon myself._

_It would be bearable if I had at least one person to confide in. All they do is whisper about me behind my back. I wish they would say whatever they have to say to my face. Yet I know it is not possible. Fear not, I have been on my very best behaviour. Though I may have stepped on a few toes; not literally. I would name one Cersei Lannister. She is the Lord Hand's daughter and I fear we have not had the best of starts. The rumour goes that it should have been she to wed the Prince but for whatever reason the King refused to give his blessing._

_The King frightens me to tell you the truth. I am not admitting to cowardice though. I have not even stammered when conversing with him. It is tempting. There is something about His Highness that leaves one wondering if they ought to have garbed themselves in chainmail and armour. He is forever searching to trap you into the strangest confessions. I wonder what you would make of it. Just a fortnight past he attempted to discover whether or not Winterfell has ever considered arming men and training them in large numbers. I was fortunate that the Prince distracted him. I was too stunned to offer him any sensible reply. One ought not to yell at their lawful ruler, or they risk losing a most important part of themselves. Aye, I acknowledge I am growing fonder and fonder still of my tongue. How could I not when the example of Ilyn Payne is paraded before me on regular basis? I vow that man has ruined silence for me. But I must not blame him, I imagine it was through no fault of his that he lost his tongue._

_Now all I can think about is the morbid picture of Ser Ilyn losing his tongue. I am frustrated by the effort of finding a conversational subject on which to write. I could rely bits and pieces of rumours to you, but I fear you will find them as dull as I did when I heard them._

_The Queen is only slightly better. She is determined to keep me at arm's length. I am not sure if I inspire distrust or if that is simply her way. The younger Prince is a delight. If only one could get him to smile more. He is a sullen little boy. I imagine it had much to do with the fact that he has barely any playmates and must cope with the very tense atmosphere._

_ I daresay the excitement of seeing the Capitol in all its splendour has been fading, bleeding out of me each day. I find I am restless, though by rights I should not be. I can only expect it is my nerves that make trouble for me, coupled with the strain of the recent burdens. I have always imagined that being a Princess would be a carefree, charmed life. Instead I find I must fend off ghost-enemies at every turn and my words I must guard as fiercely as my thoughts. You know that I sometimes say the wrong thing without even trying. _

_Thankfully I have not had the chance to hold many conversations with the King. It is the Prince who suffers most of my follies and I must say he does a wonderful job at it. He does not even seem too offended about it like someone we know**[1]**. But that story does not bear repeating. Suffice to say my husband is the more grounded one between the two of us. And I do not dislike it. He is not very talkative though and I am never sure how to break the silences he feels so comfortable with. I might just understand this feeling of his on account of his family. It is safer to be silent I suppose._

_You asked me about His Grace's favoured weapon, and I think it just might be the sword. But as I hear it there is no skill he cannot perfect if he puts his mind to it. Ought I dare him to test his skills as a mummer? I should not. He has been solicitous and I should thank him. Instead I mock him. Mother would give me a sound scolding for this. Perhaps I am deserving. It has been too long since she has scolded me. I almost miss it. Do not show her this letter, brother mine. If you do, I will know. And then she will find out exactly why you have been riding so very often as of late. Outrageous as you are, I would much prefer it if you lived to visit with me sometime._

_There, that is all I have to say to you, my insufferable younger brother to whom I send my sincere affection. I refrain from sending anything else along with said affection._

_Yours most sincerely,_

_Lyanna Stark Targaryen _

"_I own up purposefully mistaking Stannis Baratheon for his older brother, but I think it was rewarding. Especially for Robert's ego. His whole face went red and I thought he might yell at me. I am glad father saw fit to break that odious marriage contract. I could have never lived with a man like that. I am convinced I would have murdered Robert in his sleep anyway. In the end it was advantageous for the both of us…" _the future Queen of the Seven Kingdoms writes to her husband when the Prince journeys north without her, having been obliged to leave her behind by conspiring circumstances. The Chronicle of the time notes that the Lord Baratheon was indeed at one point to wed the Lady Lyanna. It is never revealed why the betrothal was broken off though.

- Hightower, Floryn. _Notable ladies in the court of the Mad King,_ Oldtwon Press, Oldtwon, 2000 AL

* * *

><p>[1] Robert Baratheon, incident further referenced in F. Hightower's <em>Notable ladies in the court of the Mad King<em>


	2. Mother,

_A/N: I am having way too much fun with this.  
><em>

* * *

><p>A strict matriarch, Lyarra Stark has seen to it that all her children receive a proper education for that time. While the sons have been taught the art of war, skills with weaponry, horse riding, politics, sums and history almost as soon as they knew their letters, her daughter received a slightly different education. Lady Lyanna was taught the traditional lessons in music, dancing, polite speech and embroidery, of course. She was also allowed to ride with her brothers, besides which politics and philosophy have also made the objects of her study. In later years all of Lady Stark's efforts would prove useful.<p>

It was in fact Lady Lyarra that insisted on the marriage between House Targaryen and House Stark, Maester Luwin will at some point disclose in a latter to Lord Eddard Stark. There is no doubt that Lyarra Stark was more than simply a wife to her husband. The iron will exhibited by the mother is inherited by her daughter. Among Queen Lyanna's political adversaries later turned allies the High Sparrow of the Starry Sept notes that "the will of iron runs into the blood of Starks, as it must, if they hope to make the harsh winter bow before them." It stands to reason that the example of her own household would influence a young Lyanna Stark. Even as a new bride Lady Lyanna is taken aback by the dynamics of power within the Red Keep and she finds it hard to understand the role of Queen Rhaella.

- Fisher-Florent, Palla. _Lyarra Stark. Winterfell in the Hands of Women,_ FirePress, King's Landing, 2010 AL

_Mother,_

_I am unsure of my words even as I write to you these lines, nonetheless I trudge of in hopes of finding answers or at the very least comfort. Would you have ever guessed that the Princess would have greater need of her mother than ever before only once she was leagues and leagues away from home? Or should I say birthplace? Nay, mother, Winterfell is still my home. I do think that will ever change._

_But I write not to reminisce of pleasant years in the loving embrace of my family. The truth is, I am now part of a larger and stranger family. I have heard whispers, of course, but, as you have taught me that the most reliable source is the blunt truth, I paid them little mind. Alas I fear 'twas wrong of me to have done so. The King's courtiers should know better than I can assess in a few days._

_I worry not about the King and Queen. They have both made it clear that I am to them but an ornament to be held on the Prince's arm and that they care not one whit whether or nor it is to my comfort. I am expected to breed, the Queen has told me in somewhat gentler terms, not to pester my husband. While not at all opposed to the idea of having a child, as that is the goal of any marriage, I find that the effort is fruitless when one has only one half on the solution._

_Therein exists my grand problem, mother. I do not mean to become the realm's next Aelinor the Maid. If only I could convince my husband. I'm afraid that for all his silent endurance and good manners, the Prince wishes a different bride might have been chosen for him. Mother, it is not safe for me if I don't have at least my husband's approval. He does love me and I do not expect him to, but I need him to do his duty by me. Especially considering the rumours regarding him and Cersei Lannister._

_A wife is to close her eyes to her husband's indiscretions, I am told. It is healthier and causes less fuss. But I will not stand by and accept to be humiliated before the court. The Lord Hand had much power here, mother, and if he should take it into his head to one day give his daughter a crown, I know not how I am to escape without allies. I need not worry so long as my good-father rules, for he will not have Cersei Lannister as his good-daughter, but if my husband truly is enamoured with her as they say, he could set me aside easily enough as he has not touched me._

_We quarrelled, His Grace and I. By this I mean my temper got the best of me and I simply let go of all my frustrations, hurling them in his direction. I hold him at least partially responsible. Would it kill him to spend some time with me? He barely even made any replies to my angry screaming. I do not doubt I shall lose my mind if this continues. _

_Might be I should have exercised some patience, but I confess his indifference vexes me. How can a man live without showing the barest hint of emotion? Does his mistress get to see him smile then while I am treated coldly despite my attempts to befriend him? I confess he seems as dispassionate about the Lannister maiden as he is about me. Men are such complicated creatures. Especially this man. I vow that if he did not, from time to time, contrive to save me from awkward conversations with his father, I would think the Prince was completely obvious to my existence._

_Shall I hold my silence until he approaches me? I fear both of us will be dead and buried before that day comes. He could at least exert himself to give the appearance of amenable relationship. I do not like being ignored and I hardly ask that he give anything up for me. _

_Was it ever like this for you and father? I reckon not, as you have known one another even as children. A dynastic marriage is different than what you had, I know, but it might be that you can instruct me still. I dare not ask the Queen, for her marriage is a ruin to the best of my knowledge. My ladies prove just as useless as neither is yet wedded with the exception of Lady Farring, who is already a widow. She was married for less than two moon's turns, mother; I doubt she had any information that would help._

_Do you suppose I ought to search for my own people here? Perhaps father could arrange for a northern lady to be sent to me. I desperately need someone I can trust, someone than can verify certain rumours for me. This is all very troubling. Things were so much simpler back home. I find I miss even Old Nan's gruesome stories. Does Benjen still fear a snarks and grumkins, I wonder. I used to tell him that if he misbehaved one of those muddy creatures would drag him away to its lair and make a meal of him. He would beg me not to leave him alone after darkness descended. Now that I could understand. If only my husband was as easy to comprehend. Ought I tell him the creatures of the night might steal him away? I daresay he would welcome it._

_On this note I end my latter, mother dearest. If I am to leave the writing table I must do it now. I've been promised a horse ride in the company of some of my ladies. In hopes that they will be too caught up in guiding their horses to be discussing the latest rumours, I shall endeavour to lead them into a race of sorts._

_Your loving daughter always,_

_Lyanna Stark Targaryen _

A Princess did not lose her temper, Lyanna told herself as she wrote to her mother of the various grievances the marriage had brought to her door. Indeed, a Princess was always in control of her emotions and it ought to have been easier. The young bride of a handsome Prince, she should have been pleased beyond words. Alas, Lyanna was not. Her mother would have known how to handle the mess she had made, she decided, signing the letter gracefully.

Lady Whent was called upon to take the letter. "Have this delivered at Winterfell without delay," Lyanna instructed in the best authoritarian voice she could muster.

Fathering her skirts, she made her way to the window, peering outside. A soft sheen of snow coated the ground. In Winterfell it would have been deeper. In King's Landing snow tended to be thin and watery. One could not even make a proper snow ball. But on the bright side, horses could run faster.

"Are we to make ready, Your Grace?" Alyssa Marbrand asked in her thin, squeaky voice, watching Lyanna through light blue eyes betraying only the slightest hint of contempt.

Swallowing a reply that was sure to make half of her women faint, Lyanna nodded her head. "See that you do, my ladies." And at her words they fled the scene in search of cloaks and gloves and sturdier shoes. Lyanna breathed in relief. Odious women, she though with a touch of disdain. They thought they could turn their nose up at her, but she would show them differently.

- Flowers, Margae. _Dragons in Winter. A Novel,_ Kinghts and Ladies Books, King's Landing, 1994 AL


	3. My Lord father,

'A short year after the marriage of his eldest son to the then sole daughter of Winterfell, King Aerys the second of his name, whom they called 'the Mad', fell ill, struck by some demon in his malice. The King experienced agony so acute that not even milk of the poppy gave him relief. Forsooth 'twas the work of an ancient evil that followed those of Valyrian descent,' notes Maester Callybar some one hundred years after the occurrence.

Later studies have revealed that the King most likely contacted a malignant form of smallpox, which couples with a lung fever, undiscovered and untreated, was the true cause of the King's fast descent into the painful state that ultimately led to his long hours of agony.

It is also likely that the maesters, not knowing how to cure the King, blamed his suffering on demons; which was a large accepted and even expected practice when one could not explain an occurrence scientifically. Superstition and lack of scientific evidence, as well as the persistence of a traditional view in medicine had led to a prolonged period of such illnesses going untreated or supposed untreatable. Had these masters known what is known today, they might have saved a thousand souls. As it was, such a patient could only be soothed with milk of the poppy drunk in large quantities.

Maester Callybar also notes, while it is usual for such illnesses to spread, this one was contained in the King's chambers, which he found strange.

- Dunford. Zöer. _Strange affictions. Medical Treatment of the Upper Class,_ the Medical Journal, King's Landing, 1961 AL

_My Lord father,_

_Something is afoot. The news I bear are of an ill ilk. Restlessness has taken over the whole keep and its inhabitants. The atmosphere grows tenser and tenser with each day that passes. And this tension, my lord, is of the worse kind possible. The rot permeates even the best of flesh. It leaves fatigue and worry behind it, foul beast that it is. King's Landing toils under this disease with nary a succour in sight. The court grows fearful and the reaction is natural when one considers what has passed on between these bloodstained walls. My husband has decided that I shall do much better on Dragonstone. To be sure, on this point we are in agreement, however I have a request to make of you._

_There is little point in mincing words, so I shall be blunt about this nasty piece of business. The King is dying. To hear the whispers he has lost use of limbs and faculties, though for the last ones I remain unconvinced that he ever lost any of them at all. That aside, the younger Prince is to come with me on my journey. To make him more tractable in my presence, he was made to spend a few hours in my rooms. Prince Viserys speaks of the King coughing blood. Methinks 'tis his lungs._

_When first I came to the Capitol, His Majesty seemed in good health of body, if not of mood. Alas, such is the way of our fragile human life. The Gods bless you in the morning and curse you when the night falls. Pray, father mine, have a prayer on your lips for our most esteemed ruler so that his suffering might be ended. I shall join my plea to yours and mayhap the Gods will grace us with a reply._

_In the meantime, I am to leave the Red Keep as I have already mentioned. But I am loath to part from my lord husband though and leave him on his own in this hour of need. So I ask of you, father, that you lend him the support I cannot give. It is only right of me and I daresay you shall not be in disagreement with me on this._

_You must keep yourself at a distance from the Lord Hand though. While there have been no overt threats, Cersei Lannister has hinted that my husband has need of her father's support in whatever scheme he has come up with. I suspect she might be right. Lord Lannister is a prominent figure at court and rarely does anything occur beyond his notice. 'Tis frightening how the man seems to know one's deepest secrets with just one look. I should be glad to be away from his scrutiny. I shall be even gladder to not have to see his daughter's face every day. _

_Brandon has written that he will meet me at Rosby Hall if you so allow it. Should the ship taking him to Maidenpool be late in arrival I am willing to wait for him at Duskendale. But not more than a couple of days. Before this moon's turn is past I am to be on Dragonstone. My brother needs to make haste if he means to be my knight, though I have been already provided with guards by the King's order. Ser Oswell When and Ser Lewyn Martell have been tasked with seeing me safely to my husband's keep. There I shall remain with Ser Osewll and the little Prince until I am called back to King's Landing. Ser Lewyn is to find his way back to his King's side once his task is done. I am glad for Brandon. A familiar face is something I have sorely missed this past year. I only wish that we might one day come together once more. My only misgiving is that my brother will make too bitter a competition for the King's men. Father, pray instruct him that he is not to demand a match between himself and my guards like he did with Lord Norrey's sentinels._

_I should also like to give you my gratitude, father, for sending Lady Barbrey to me. She brings me solace and I am very fond of spending my evenings wither her discussing our wintry girlhood home. The King was unhappy with the intervention and I thought that he would surely send her away, but, once more, Prince Rhaegar was kind enough to speak with His Majesty for me. Had this illness not befallen him as untimely as it did, the King intended to hold a tourney in honour of the child his Queen carries. What a difference a night can make in a man's life. Can you imagine, father, before the King collapsed we broke our fast together. By the time we were to sup, he was so ill that not even a bowl of broth could they feed him. _

_It is sad to think the Prince or Princess shall grow up without a father. But the Gods in their infinite wisdom know better then we humble humans could ever hope to. This child shall have two older brothers to offer him or her shelter and protection. And I shall spare no effort in caring for my new good-brother or good-sister. Her Majesty herself has placed her children under my care should any ill befall her before they are of age. I pray the Queen remains in good heath and that her child, be it male or female, comes to us without difficulty. I think this is an ill time to make my journey on, but alas circumstances are so in nature. _

_Give my fondest regards to mother and let her know I keep her and you foremost in my prayers. I give my thanks to you one more time, father, and hope to see you as soon as it is possible In the meantime I shall content myself with the news my brother imparts when I finally see him. It is my fondest wish that that time is sooner rather than later._

_Yours,_

_Lyanna Stark Targaryen_

One must understand that words can sometimes mean more than what meets the eyes. For example the phrase "_ones I remain unconvinced that he ever lost any of them at all" _implies that Lady Lyanna did not think the King was ever in the possession of all his mental faculties. A few lines down, again, the Princess' crafty play with words yields a mind both shrewd and sensible: "_have a prayer on your lips for our most esteemed ruler so that his suffering might be ended". _The only relief is death. How would it have sounded had she said to her father "Pray for the King's death"?

Also, note her prudence when she asks that her father help her husband. The meaning of it is not so much that Lord Rickard should employ all his resources to her husband's cause, but that he should watch Prince Rhaegar's actions and make sure that the next in line does not put her aside in favour of another lady.

It should also be pointed out that she considers her father's gift of a new lady-in-waiting quite a waste. Lady Lyanna had need of an open ear at court. Her rebuke is sweetened with the King's reaction. The Lady implies she kept the newcomer precisely because the King did not support that decision.

There is a subtle wittiness to Lyanna Stark Targaryen that is often overshadowed by her other admirable qualities. If one reads with enough attention they are bound to discover the lively mind behind a woman often painted in serious lines.

- Loraq. Argante. _The Veiled: Notes on the Droll Use of Wit,_ IKM Ltd, Raventree, 1999 AL


	4. Brandon,

One of the more spirited children of House Stark is Brandon Stark. The firstborn son of Rickard Stark and his wife, Lyarra. He is responsible for many entanglements, emotional and otherwise. He was raised in Winterfell along with his three siblings and squired for Lord Karstark. Known for his handsome face and his skill with sword, lance and generally any other weapon that one was expected to wield in medieval Westeros, Brandon was considered somewhat of a heartthrob and a perfect example of masculine excellence. Indeed, Brandon was a model with very many nobles aspired to reach, but very few of them truly understood.

However, he was in no way perfect. As seen from his relationship with his sole sister, Lyanna Stark, later Targaryen, Brandon appears as a somewhat flighty person, whose sense of duty is a last concern to his sister's despair. There are a good number of letters dedicated to berating her oldest sibling and a few in which she begs their father to tae him in hand.

It is to be noted that this is one of the weakest relationships Lyanna Stark has within her immediate family. It could be the considerable age gap between them, or the fact that both are somewhat stubborn individuals. It is apparent however that time can do little in a person is not willing to change for the better.

[…]

During King Rhaegar's reign, Brandon seems to have found it in himself to be a responsible lord. At least for a time.

- Durrendon. Ymogen. _House Stark. The Second Century After Aegon's Conquest_, FirePress, King's Landing, 1999 AL

_Brandon,_

_You shall notice the lack of endearments before your name, my brother, and you will undoubtedly wonder why I am so cold. Since I do love you despite your many, oh so very many and desperately embarrassing, failings, I am willing to explain this to you. Well, brother mine, set your attention upon these words here: I shall not tolerate your disregard for matters of import anymore! 'Tis time you learned that actions have consequences. So here is my lesson for you._

_Without doubt by now you are wondering where I am, and where you are as a matter of fact. Fear not, I haven't the necessary funds to ship you off to Essos. You are, unfortunately, still in the Crownlands. Were it not for that and the issue of pressing time, be assured that it would have been the first snake pit of Dorne I would have had you sent to. Alack, the time to depart is upon us and I cannot wait on you any longer. Though your punishment shall be lengthy enough, I think, even without these preparations I was forced to forgo._

_Lord Rosby had graciously agreed to be your host awhile longer, but Brandon, you are not to leave his lands until I am returned. I will know if you do and it shall not be to your benefit. This is one thing. Another is this, you are hereby relieved of all and any duties assigned to you as guard of myself and Prince Viserys. Your absence shall be filled by Ned at a later date. I have already written to him and the raven has taken off, so do not think for a second that father won't hear of this._

_I am so very cross with you. You are mine own brother, yet you act like an ill-born wretch, and in front of Lord Rosby and his household no less. By the Gods, the young Prince witnessed the episode. How could you shame me before all these people? Does it matter so little to you that this behaviour reflects on our house? Henceforth, until you act in a manner appropriate for civilised human beings, you are not to appear before my eyes. If you attempt to countermand my word, I shall have you thrown into prison. I hope I need not remind you of our positions._

_In the future, refrain from drinking ridiculously large quantities of wine and ale and whatever else had found its way down your throat. If you cannot help yourself, I invite you to find a place to sleep off your overindulging, but not somewhere in my vicinity. Furthermore, women of a questionable reputation are not preferable companions to be kept around the Prince. He is a child, Brandon. Surely, he needs not know the cruelty of the world at such young an age. If you cannot summon some pity for him, then try gathering your sense of shame for exposing your own sister to such foul dealings._

_I know not what plagues you, and you have avoided discussing this with me. I have not pressured you in hopes that you may cope with it in your own time. Apologies for mistaking you for a man of some competence. It grieves me to see you thus. And if you shan't help yourself, I shall have to pull you out of the mire. Should I have to haul you out by the ear, have no doubt that I shall grab you by it and pull with both my hands until you are on dry land. Do not tempt my involvement. _

_In the meantime, as you wait for my return, try to think on what you have done and find some sort of explanation if you will. If not, 'tis all the same to me. Father shall deal with you anyhow, as I shan't go back on my word. When you are ready to offer apology for acts of bawdry and other offenses, you shall find me willing to listen. This incidents shall remain between us, for I would not wish to compromise our house in the eyes of others. Lord Rosby has been sworn to secrecy and his household with him. In theory, none but we shall know of this, and father, of course. That said, I've no doubt that as soon as I am out of sight the tales shall spread like wildfire. When people point at you and whisper behind you back you will only have yourself to blame for it. I wish you happy of it for I am not._

_Do you know, the only thing I can laud is your skill with a sword? Even inebriated you faced Lord Rosby's men with a poise I have rarely seen in any other. 'Tis the sister speaking now to you. I daresay you are evenly matched with some of the Kingsguard best of members. One day I shall have to see how you fare in a fight with Ser Lewyn Martell. That said, I should mention that he would have intervened in you little brawl had I not commanded that none of my knights take part._

_I can only hope this incident teaches you a well deserved lesson, my dear brother. I shan't pretend I know what had befouled your temper and brought you in such a state. If you wish my help, you shall have it. If not, you'd best find a solution of your own, else I'll have you tossed out of your ear the next time you dare make an appearance before me._

_Someone will collect you sometime at noon. I have left instructions with Lord Rosby. Until that time I have engaged a few singers for your pleasure, as I know you love a good song. They shall entertain you and help you pass the time. _

_I know not what else I may say to you that makes any sense, so I refrain from continuing. In my heart I hope to find you well upon my return. _

_Your sister,_

_Lyanna Stark Targaryen _

The best and the worst of the Queen's supporters were her father and brothers. No one can deny that Lyanna Stark had the whole of House Stark behind her ascension to the position of Princess, then Queen. While they placed her in a much coveted position, they did not know the power of her character. It is more than once that Rickard Stark tries to insinuated himself in a high position at court, on account of his daughter's marriage. Her brother Brandon makes use of her name too to get into all sorts of mischief.

Lyanna rebuffs both when she comes into her own power.

Eddard Stark, while asking little of her and being a stone wall she could lean on, does not have a head for politics. During the early years of her marriage he is not an active figure on the cyvvase board that is the royal court. Benjen never really presents himself as being interested in the intricate matters of court, yet he is always willing to defend his sister in battle when the situation calls for it.

Her strongest and truest ally has always been her husband. Lyanna herself will attest to it in many of her letters, written during the second half of her husband's reign. She will always be grateful for the support her family showed her, but she tries to project an image of detachment where they are concerned. However, she is known not to hesitate when they do happen to need her aid.

- Hallen-Brynden. Mya. _Medieval Westeros. A View of Court, Politics and Daily Life_, FirePress, King's Landing, 2012 AL


	5. Beloved husband,

Vexed and worried by the behaviour of her husband, Princess Lyanna does accept his order to depart for Dragonstone, but she is suspicious of it. There is, of course, the danger of Cersei Lannister preying on her husband's affection while she is away, and even more the danger of the Lord Hand looming over them all. By this point, Princess Lyanna had understood that no matter how hard she tries, if she is not close to her husband the court will see to it that she suffers.

There is nothing overtly threatening, as that would be taken as treason. However, Lady Lyanna notes in some letters that the distance between herself and the Prince is fodder for rumours that could turn out quite damaging. It is a crushing role the one she has assumed and while the realm did not fall head over heels in love with her, Lyanna does manage to win them over in the end. She proves herself an able counsellor to her husband, but more than that she appeases the masses, earning their esteem and affection.

In her youth, Cersei Lannister had been popular with the masses too for her great beauty and natural charm. However, she has not managed to hold onto it. For whatever reason, as the Princess Lyanna gained admirers, Cersei's circle of followers dwindled.

The final blow would not take much longer to come. But it would be quite unexpected for House Lannister.

- Rivers, Noelle. _Notes: On the Life and Marriage of Queen Lyanna the Elder,_ Aegon Publishing Company Ltd, the Eyrie, 1920 AL

_Beloved husband,_

_I hope my letter finds you well and in good health. I apologise for having taken so long to put quill to paper, yet I have been busy to such a degree that I scarcely had time to rest my eyes, let alone write. Many things have happened since I last heard from Your Grace and I should like to give an account before I forget to do so._

_But, before I can even consider my tales of woe, I am compelled to ask about His Majesty the King. My good-father was not in good health on my departure and I find myself unable to rest easy. I have a feeling, Your Grace, a dreadful feeling. I fear for His Majesty and I pray to hear news of improvement soon. If that is beyond the realm of possibility, I beg of you, husband, have mercy and write swiftly back or I might make myself ill with worry._

_How are Her Majesty the Queen and the little Princess? Has she much grown in my absence? I do wish they do not take the blow hard. They are both deserving of happiness. My lord husband, I should have never allowed this situation. This long absence from our family is grievous and gives me no peace. Do write back that I am needed and that I should leave with haste for King's Landing. It is cruel to keep me apart from those who would benefit from my comfort. Do you not think so?_

_There is nothing more I may possible ask upon in a latter, so I shall begin my own tale with Your Grace's permission. I should like to report that though our journey was not quite as smooth as it could have been hoped, there were no victims. We arrived on Dragonstone on the set date and the keep had been prepared to accommodate us. I have sent Ser Lewyn Martell back as instructed and I dearly hope no ill shall befall him, as I am very grateful to him. Ser Oswell sees to his duties admirably and I am much at ease knowing he is my guard and that of the little Prince. You must not worry on our account, Your Grace, for we are cared for and looked after._

_As I have said, we arrived on Dragonstone, though not as I had earlier planned. My brother Brandon is not with me. In his place I have called upon Eddard. Suffice to say that the reason behind this adjustment has to do with the nature of my eldest brother's actions, which I shall not detail in this letter. It shames me to even think upon them. At a later date, Your Grace, should you wish to hear that story I shall, of course, oblige. Eddard is conscious of his duty and feels quite at ease with us, which is very well, for Viserys has proved amenable to learning from my brother during our stay here. They are inseparable to the point where seeing one without the other is a cause for worry._

_You will be glad to hear that the keep has been doing very well under the care of the Maester appointed here. You loyal subject are uneasy at you absence, though, my lord. There have been questions from you vassal lords. They ask whether you are to come soon, or if I should rule in your stead? They also wonder at the state of His Majesty the King. Do reply as soon as my message reaches you, husband, or else I might earn the ire of these people who have put their trust in you._

_There is, I fear, one problem which I am forced to solve without waiting for a reply. A maiden of the Sunglass House has eloped with a third son of Lord Velaryon. They have been found and brought apart, however, the maiden, former I should say, is no longer viable for marriage. She carries a child and her father is adamant that she be wed to the father of this child. Lord Velaryon, I fear, is strongly opposed to the match. I know not what his son thinks as I haven't yet the pleasure of his acquaintance. But I shall know him soon enough, since the two lord have been unable to settle the matter on their own and have come to me for aid._

_With the girl I have spoken. She claims that love compelled her to run off as she did. Furthermore. she claims that a marriage would have taken place had their respective fathers not found them. I shan't make a decision based on her words solely, but I do not think she deceived me. She wore her sincerity like a cloak and her pregnancy is undeniable to anyone with eyes to see._

_If my suspicions are confirmed then I shall have to wed them. It would not be seemly to do otherwise and the Lord Velaryon shall have to accept that. He is quite vexed and perhaps he has reason, but I see no other solution at this point. I should like this to be a happy ending for the matter and, indeed, I will pray it is, otherwise I may have worked towards the result in vain._

_I hope, very dearly, that the news shall please you, my husband, for these lords have given me no peace, not any easy rest. I will be very well pleased when you write to order my return, for the life of lord of the manor does not suit me it would seem. Have a little mercy on you beleaguered wife and be of aid. I eagerly await your summons._

_Having no other words to impart on the matters of Dragonstone, I shall leave you with the reminder to write to me soon. I long to hear news of the Capitol and our family. May the old gods and the new keep you all in good health and cheer, husband._

_Your wife,_

_Lyanna Stark Targaryen _

An influence that slowly reached over every person in her sphere, Lady Lyanna is also the promoter of a friendship that would become legendary in its own right. It was at her behest that Prince Viserys was tutored by her brother, Eddard Stark. While none could have known what was to become of the initially easy rapport established between the two of them, it was even at that time regarded as a fortunate move on the Princess' part.

Known for his faithfulness, Eddard Stark would shape the young Prince a true devotee of the young woman. Prince Viserys will later be known to have first used the phrase "sharp teeth of loyalty" in one of his many writing. It had since then been associated with House Stark.

It was during their stay on Dragonstone that Eddard Stark and Prince Viserys became close as brothers. The young Prince was left in the care of his bother by alliance and though he was a difficult child by the account of many, there seemed to be little problem in those months. Eddard Stark became first a teacher and after a friend. He was one of the few who truly knew Viserys Targaryen before his slow decay. He is also the only to have been known the truth of what went on between the young Prince and his mother, before Viserys succumbed to his illness.

- Rivers, Noelle. _Notes: On the Life and Marriage of Queen Lyanna the Elder,_ Aegon Publishing Company Ltd, the Eyrie, 1920 AL


End file.
